


Crime And Punishment

by telperion_15



Series: Crime And Punishment [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Pre-Relationship, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor finds his culprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime And Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my drabble [Midnight Munchies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/345172/chapters/568410).
> 
> A note about OCs:  
> Primeval fandom on LiveJournal has generated a number of fanon OCs, created by different authors and freely used by others, to the extent that some of them have now taken on lives of their own. The one that appears in this fic, Rees, belongs to me.

  
“I know it was you.”

Matt read to the end of the sentence, and then looked at Connor over the top of his book. “Know _what_ was me?”

“You know what.” Connor took a step towards him.

“Do I?”

“Yes, you do.” Another step.

Matt sighed.  “Temple, I could happily play this game all day, but I think you’ll probably get bored long before I do. Spit it out, will you?”

“You took the last chocolate digestive from the rec room.”

“Really? Did I?”

“You know you did.”

Smiling, Matt raised an eyebrow. “Prove it.”

Connor smiled back, and reaching into his pocket, fished out a small disc that looked rather like the ones used to record the footage from the security cameras. “Maybe we should see what’s on this.”

“Ah.” Carefully, Matt laid his book down, and then held up his hands in mock-surrender. “Okay, Temple. You got me. What can I say – I was hungry. I only did it because Simon nicked _my_ last hobnob. I’ll buy you some more first thing tomorrow.”

“Hmmm, I thought we might have this problem.” Connor took a third step forward, bringing him to the end of the sofa on which Matt was reclining. “I don’t want more biscuits. I can get those for myself. But I happen to think that stealing is a very serious crime, and I think thieves deserve to be punished.”

Matt’s other eyebrow rose. “Somehow I don’t think Lester’s going to see the theft of a biscuit in quite the same light as you do.”

“Who said anything about Lester? I think we can handle this between us, don’t you?”

“What did you have in mind?” asked Matt, inwardly still amused at the amount of fuss Connor was creating over a biscuit, but too intrigued now to walk away.

“Get up.”

Matt complied, unable to stop the small smile that was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Stand here.”

Connor indicated a spot behind the sofa. Matt moved as instructed.

“Put your hands on the back of the sofa.”

Positioned as they were, with Connor to his left and slightly behind him, Matt could no longer see what the other man was doing. This whole situation was turning decidedly surreal.

“When I was younger,” said Connor conversationally, “my mother used to punish me for being naughty. Do you want to know how?”

“How?” asked Matt, before he could stop himself.

“She used to spank me.” The words coincided with Connor’s hands sliding round Matt’s waist, his fingers deftly undoing the fastening of the soldier’s combats.

“What?!” Startled, Matt tried to straighten up from his semi-inclined position. But Connor chose that moment to swiftly pull down his trousers and boxers – the material tangling around his knees made Matt wobble, and Connor was able to easily push him forward to rest on the sofa again.

Then, without warning, Connor slapped him on the arse. The blow wasn’t hard, but Matt definitely felt it, and he was unable to stop the outraged, “Hey!” that fell from his mouth.

Connor’s only answer was to smack him again, a little harder this time. The sting made Matt squawk again in shock. He was sure he could feel the skin on his buttocks reddening in response to the abuse.

Unfortunately, another part of his body was also responding, and when Connor struck him a third time, there was no doubt that his cock was most _definitely_ having the wrong reaction to proceedings.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

“I’m sorry, did you say something?” Connor enquired airily.

“No, nothing,” replied Matt, between gritted teeth. Mentally, he chucked a bucket of cold water over himself, but it was no good. The next slap sent a definite jolt of arousal through him, his cock now fully erect and begging for attention.

Damn, but this was fucked up. It was only a matter of time before Connor noticed the effect his ‘punishment’ was having, and then he’d be well and truly in the shit.

Then Matt thought of something. What if Connor had guessed this might happen? After all, a spanking wasn’t exactly a _normal_ way to punish a grown man for stealing a biscuit.

Matt dropped his head between his shoulders as his arse throbbed. Connor Temple was evil, there was no doubt about it. And he, Matt, was completely fucked.

Three more hard slaps, and Matt wasn’t bothering to hide his groans any more as his cock twitched with each blow. He wanted nothing more than to get this over with, and then find somewhere quiet so he could jerk off.

Or maybe…maybe he could get Connor to do it for him? Surely there had to be more to this weird scenario than just punishing him? Connor had to be after something else, right? The other man wasn’t really his type, but Matt couldn’t deny the idea had a certain appeal. And his cock seemed to agree wholeheartedly with the notion.

Suddenly, he realised the spanking had stopped. Panting slightly, he looked over his shoulder to see Connor watching him, his expression clearly demonstrating his satisfaction at the reaction he’d caused.

“Well, I think you’ve been punished enough,” he said breezily, the smile playing around his lips taking on a definite evil edge. “I’m sure you’ve learned your lesson. See you later, lieutenant.” And he left.

Punished enough? Matt groaned and buried his head in his arms, his trousers still snarled round his legs and his rosy arse in the air. Punished enough? His punishment hadn’t even begun.


End file.
